


View the Deed as Power's Creed

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Estranged Brothers, Family Vacation, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Snowed In, Step-Sibling Incest, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: It's been years since Loki has willingly agreed to spend more than two days with his family, because alongside the normal family drama, it means Thor will be there. Thor, who gets to the ski lodge with him just before the storm hits, and a phone call to Hela confirms the rest of the family won't get there until the next day at the earliest.So, what are two estranged brothers to do, except break into the liquor cabinet, and catch up?





	View the Deed as Power's Creed

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely brought on by ideas shared in our Discord server, so I have to thank my Discord fam for this one.

“Well, I don’t know what you expect me to tell you, Loki. The plane got delayed. You two are lucky you got up there at all. You’re _on_ the mountain?”

Not for the first time since he’d called Hela, Loki sighed, and glanced back over his shoulder at Thor. His step-brother. The one he hadn’t seen in quite a few years, since they’d had a falling out. This weekend was supposed to have been a gift to their mother, with it being her birthday and all. They hadn’t gone on a family skiing trip in ages, since before he and Thor had graduated with their degrees, and she missed it.

They had decided that they could put aside the vague animosity between them for a few days, for their mother’s sake. Loki would put up with Odin praising his siblings and vaguely approving of his own accomplishments. He would even put up with Hela drinking and edging dangerously close to sussing out truths he and Thor had never wanted anyone else to know. For his mother, he would do that.

The issue was...

Their mother wasn’t here.

“Yes, we’re on the mountain!” Loki confirmed, again, ignoring the way Thor was frowning at him. Loki hadn’t said much to give away what was going on. The two of them had taken the lift up the mountain a couple of hours before, having apparently managed to arrive from the airport – at which they’d arrived on different flights – at the same time. Then, it hadn’t seemed like anything would be amiss. Loki had chosen his room in the lodge they were renting, shut Thor out with a locked door, and indulged himself with a hot shower.

It was only once he’d gotten dressed again and emerged back into the common area of the lodge that Thor was able to voice his thoughts.

“Why isn’t anyone else here yet?”

It was unlike their parents to be the last ones to arrive. It was _especially_ unlike Hela to let her younger brothers get anywhere before she did. Loki had thought it was only a few minutes that had awarded him the victory of choosing his room before Hela had gotten here and laid claim on it. It had been closer to an hour at that point.

By the time Loki had decided to stop waiting and pick up the phone, it had been edging towards two, and he was beginning to feel trapped.

Trapped in a large ski lodge with his estranged step-brother, steadfastly trying to ignore him and not say more to him than was necessary, feeling ever closer to blowing up from the stress of it all.

“Well, we aren’t. We haven’t even left the airport yet. The travel agency is trying to book us rooms in the city so we at least have somewhere to sleep and wait the blizzard out. I can’t believe this, it was only another 45 minute flight to get there, too, but apparently it’s too...” There was muffled conversation in the background, and Hela muttered ‘one second’ before Loki heard the shuffling sound of her hand covering her phone, and her muffled voice joining whatever conversation was going on.

They were alone up here, with a storm coming in. True, they had plenty of food, firewood, and the lodge was heated. Even if it hadn’t been, they’d stayed here before, and Loki knew there were hoards of sheets, blankets and duvets in the closets of every room. They wouldn’t be left entirely helpless.

But, turning around to see Thor had gotten up and was standing behind him, frowning in a way that made it obvious he knew something was off, Loki _felt_ a little helpless.

“They, uh... They won’t be making it. Tonight.”

The panic Loki was trying to ignore felt a little more valid, seeing the expression that briefly passed through Thor’s eyes while he processed that.

“Storm?”

Loki nodded.

“Poor visibility. Makes sense. We must have gotten in just ahead of it getting too risky to fly those little 8-seaters out here.” Thor nodded, turning away from Loki, his speech level and reasonable in spite of the fact that he _had_ to be concerned about the same things as Loki was.

“Loki?”

“Um, sorry!” Loki put the phone back to his ear. “Yes?”

Hela sighed on the other end of the line. “Mum wants to know if you two will be okay tonight?”

Loki snorted, putting on his best face, both physically and vocally. It was no secret that he and Thor had grown apart. Loki hadn’t exactly lived up to Thor’s heroic career in Search and Rescue, and considering he’d moved to the other side of the country to work for an entertainment conglomerate, it wasn’t like they had much time to hang out and get drinks. Not like they had when they were younger. Certainly not like they had when they’d first moved out together after school and gotten a flat.

But, Thor had met Jane. He’d made his friends, Steve, Tony, Carol, and all the others. He’d decided to be a hero, and they’d grown apart.

Which was fine.

Siblings grew apart. It didn’t mean they loved each other any less.

It just meant that things changed.

“We’re grown men, Hela.”

From across the room, where he was examining the liquor cabinet, Thor snorted. “Yeah, you tell her, Loki.”

“Uh huh. And you have food? Water? Listen, _mum_ is the one concerned. Not me.” The unsaid was obvious, there. Their mother, and Hela, too, were wondering and hoping that the two of them wouldn’t get into a fight or anything without anyone else to act as a buffer. It would hurt Frigga to know it had happened. It would annoy Hela to know her vacation was going to have a damper put on it.

“Everything will be fine, Hela. It’s only for, what, 24 hours?” Loki asked, watching while Thor selected a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet. He turned around, holding it up in question, and Loki nodded. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

 

 

“Jane and I broke up.”

Loki had lost the flow of conversation that had gotten them to that point. He’d gotten off the phone with Hela, told Thor the gist of it, and accepted the whiskey that had been given to him as graciously as possible. It was still stiff and awkward, but it was the best they could have hoped for, before the whiskey set in.

They’d retreated to different parts of the common area, Loki curling up on the lounger by the big glass windows that overlooked the snowy deck, Thor by the fire. For the first glass of whiskey, things had stayed that way.

Then Thor had offered to top him up.

And again.

Somehow, between that first top-up and now, they had dragged the large couch over to the windows, pushing the lounger out of the way. They’d let the fire burn a little hotter, turned on the radio, and started chatting. They were alone together here tonight, there was nothing to be lost and only company to be gained, as far as Loki saw it. He’d told Thor how things were going for him at work with Grandmaster Entertainment, and listened while Thor told him about the Search and Rescue team he worked with, all the people they’d saved, all the people they were educating.

And now they were on Jane.

Jane Foster, the brilliant astrophysicist who had come into Thor’s life and broadened his horizons. Given him a real focus. Been the girl that everyone expected he was going to marry someday, the girl that Loki tried his damnedest to be cordial to.

“Oh?” Loki asked, doing his best to keep from prying. Now, _this_ was news. Thor and Jane had broken up, and why? Loki couldn’t exactly push. It had been no secret he wasn’t fond of his brother’s girlfriend when she’d first started coming around, and he didn’t want to drag those arguments up to the fore again.

Jane _had_ been perfectly nice, smart, and strong-willed. She had been a good match for Thor, and they had seemed happy together. Loki needed to be the supportive brother now, when he hadn’t been in the past.

“That’s too bad.”

Thor snorted. “Do you mean that?”

There was a note of shrewdness to his voice that had Loki looking over, narrowing his eyes like that would help him see Thor’s motivations any better than he was right now. “Of course I do. I know you two were happy.” He turned back around, looking out the window again. The snow was beginning to fall, blanketing the deck and trees beyond it. “Weren’t you supposed to get married?”

“That’s what everyone said we were going to do, isn’t it? Get married, have kids, raise a family of geniuses built like linebackers?” Thor sighed. “It would have been nice, I guess, but we grew apart. We wanted different things, and it got to the point where I wasn’t exactly... Helping her further her career. She has a lot going for her. Having to sit around waiting while her boyfriend rescues lost backpackers isn’t helping her get there.”

Loki shrugged. “She signed up for that.”

“Neither of us knew _what_ she was signing up for. And it’s not like we aren’t still friends. She’s going well, now. She’s actually, you know, working at an observatory in Tromso right now. Been there for a few months, actually, headed up right after we broke things off.”

It was so odd, hearing Thor talk about this. About Jane, who Loki had assumed would be his wife. About moving on with life, and not seeming all that upset about it, in the end. It had him lifting his whiskey glance, peering at it like something was amiss and it was making him hallucinate.

“Point is, I’m single again.”

 _That_ had Loki lowering his glass and looking over at Thor sharply.

“Well, it’s a _family_ vacation, so I don’t know that you’ll be getting to exercise your shiny new single-hood any time on this trip, brother dear.”

The words were out of his mouth quick, so quick he didn’t have a chance to strip them of how bitter they sounded, and he knew the moment he finished speaking that Thor had heard every ounce of it. The way he was looking at Loki made it obvious.

It was a look he’d seen before. Not exactly scolding, especially not when there was a spark in Thor’s eyes that looked like something edging on a bad idea. It had been a long damn time since Loki had seen that look, and confronted with it again, he lifted his glass, draining the rest of his whiskey while Thor spoke.

“Actually, it’s only you and I here, right now.” He began, his voice low, seeping into Loki’s system with the whiskey. _This_ was why he’d brought up Jane, wasn’t it?

This vacation was supposed to have been for their mother, and that meant that Loki had been ready to put everything aside. The things they’d done in the past, when they were in their mid-twenties and stupid. The betrayal he’d felt when Thor had met Jane. The hurt when they’d agreed that, despite the fact that they were _not_ blood-related, what they were doing was wrong, and it wasn’t like it was ever anything more than physical. Loki had come up here this weekend with the full intention of acting like this was just a normal, regular family vacation, and there was nothing odd or strange about his relationship with _any_ of them.

But Thor was taking the whiskey glass from his fingers, and setting it on the floor. He was looking at him carefully, like he was a cat that might spook easily and run.

And he wanted to. It had been years since they had done any of that. They weren’t supposed to want it anymore. Loki knew what he had to do here, and it was stop Thor before he let the whiskey get the better of him. Stop him, and walk away, and not talk about this for the rest of the weekend, and, once they’d all gone back to their normal lives, forget about it entirely.

But Loki knowing what he _should_ do had never meant that he _would_ do it, and now, when Thor moved towards him on the couch, making him back up against the arm of it behind him, he didn’t push him away, or tell him to stop. He watched him, carefully, letting him get closer and closer, waiting to see if _Thor_ would chicken out.

He didn’t. Not before he was pressing a light, chaste kiss to Loki’s lips that, despite its innocence, had a fire flaring up in Loki’s belly that could have rivalled the one burning in the hearth.

“I thought this wasn’t something we were supposed to do.” He asked, quietly, watching Thor’s eyes. He was so close, but not pushing things any further. “We aren’t horny post-grads anymore. We have careers. We should know better.”

“You know what I know?” Thor asked, reaching out and tucking Loki’s hair behind his ear, before drifting his fingers down his neck. “I know that I’ve missed you. I know I’ve hated the last few years, having to pretend I’m fine with how far apart we’ve gotten. And I know how much you like being touched here...”

Thor’s thumb pressed to his chin, tipping his head back, and Loki wanted to pretend he could resist, but he didn’t even try. He let his head go back, giving Thor the room he needed to press in, and lay teasing, hot kisses against his neck, making goosebumps pop all over his skin, making him feel far too hot in the sweater he was wearing.

Yes, he’d missed this. More than anything. He hated how far apart he and Thor had grown, hated how he had to pretend he was ashamed of everything they’d done in the past. He had gotten very good at it, over the years, had managed to push Thor away, but now, with just a few words, and a couple careful touches, Thor was undoing all of that.

“Did you miss me?”

The question was soft, quiet. Spoken against his skin while Thor’s hands slid up under his sweater, and something in Loki snapped. Reaching up, he grabbed a handful of Thor’s hair, pulling it from the neat little bun he’d pulled it back into, and kissed him. Hard, demanding, needy. Pouring into it every time Loki had seen Thor’s happy little updates on Facebook and felt ill from homesickness, to the point where he hadn’t looked in months. Every family get-together where they’d sat as far apart as possible and Loki had tried not to hate Jane simply for being there. Every moment when they’d thought Hela knew more than she had any right to know, and everything could come crashing down, even now when it had been only a few years short of a decade since they’d broken everything off.

 _Did you miss me_ was what Thor had asked.

And Loki’s kiss said _yes, yes, every moment of every day, I missed you like I’ve never missed anything in my life, like I’ll never miss anything else_.

Thor’s answer could have made Loki cry. He kissed him back with fervour, passion, like they hadn’t gone years without so much as a quick, careful hug when parting ways after the holidays. He kissed him in ways that had Loki panting when their mouths broke apart, clinging to Thor’s sweatshirt with one hand while he fumbled at his belt with the other.

Thor’s laughter was quiet and sweet, fanning the flames in Loki’s belly and making him feel a little more stupid with how badly he needed his hands on him.

“Before I let you have... whatever you’re after,” he started. “I’d like to hear it from you, too.”

“Hear what?” Loki asked, using both hands now, opening Thor’s jeans and moving to push them from his hips.

“That you missed me, too.”

That stopped Loki for a second, eyes going from Thor’s waistband, up to his face. There was no teasing there. Yes, the want, the lust was obvious, but what hit Loki the hardest was the blatant love. The tentative hope, riding on the belief that Loki truly _missed him_ , too, that this wasn’t just a flash in the pan, something to do while they were stuck alone in a ski lodge.

Seeing that moved Loki. He didn’t answer Thor right away. He kissed him, and pushed him off, guiding him back until Thor was half-laid out on the couch.

Then he set about answering him.

“I missed you.” He answered, kissing Thor’s jaw, feeling the scratch of his beard. “I missed you like missing a part of me. The better part, a lot of the time, I think.” While he spoke, he shifted Thor’s sweatshirt up again, curled his fingers in his waistband and pulled his clothing free, exposing him there on the couch, beside the fire, in front of the window, while the snow came down hard outside. “I missed falling asleep with you, waking up with you.”

Loki pressed a kiss to Thor’s abs, loving the way his breath hitched, the way he tightened up in anticipation while Loki slid further down his body.

“I missed having this little secret, just ours.”

Thor was hard, and that wasn’t a surprise. Loki was pleased to see that hadn’t changed. He was still able to make him hard without too much work. But he was eager, and it was obvious Thor was, too, and there was no reason to keep this going. Fingers gentle, Loki took his cock in hand, lowering his mouth until his breath was ghosting over the tip, watching while Thor’s fingers gripped in the cushions.

“I missed you.”

Loki didn’t wait for Thor’s response, and he wasn’t sure he would have gotten one. He took Thor in his mouth, and closed his eyes in bliss, swallowing him down slow and listening while Thor tried to hold together. He wasn’t quiet about it. The first sound he’d made had echoed back off the lodge’s walls, and while he fisted his fingers in Loki’s loose hair, he wasn’t much quieter. He wasn’t making much sense either, but Loki was listening.

Listening and watching, while he began to move, one hand on Thor’s hip keeping him steady, the other working with his mouth, slow, making Thor crazy.

If he and Jane had been broken up for months, it may have been a while since Thor had gotten this kind of attention.

Loki was sure he hadn’t had it this good in a long time, though. Thor had always loved his mouth, always fallen apart so beautifully when Loki put it on him, and now was no different. Thor’s hand was in his hair, Loki’s name was on his lips, and he was trembling while Loki used his tongue to tease him, draw out undoing him.

Neither of them were patient people, though, and it wasn’t long before Loki was looking up, pressing Thor’s hips to the couch, and giving him what he so badly needed. Moaning himself while Thor fought to keep his eyes on him, feeling the shudders growing while Thor groaned his name, warned him, feebly, like either of them might want Loki to pull off before he came.

And he did.

Thor came with a loud groan of Loki’s name that felt like it was rumbling right into his core, filling up the lodge and making Loki’s head spin while he swallowed. He let Thor slip from his mouth only when he went slack against the couch, but he didn’t give him much rest. His tongue dragged up the length of it, making Thor gasp and shudder, oversensitive to the point that his thighs were trembling.

“You _did_ miss me.” Loki said finally, lifting his thumb to wipe come from his lower lip and chin, sucking it off idly while he settled back on his knees. He was painfully hard, needing Thor’s touch himself, but after so damn long, there was no way he wasn’t going to enjoy the sight of Thor, spent, his jeans and briefs around his knees, cock soft against his thigh, collapsed on the couch in the very nice ski lodge that they had all to themselves.

“Don’t be an ass.”

Loki laughed, leaning forward and kissing at Thor’s mouth, happy when he didn’t make a face or shy away, and instead kissed him right back, careful at first, but it didn’t take long before he was kissing Loki deep and slow, licking the taste of himself from his mouth. When they pulled apart, Loki grabbed for his wrist, and guided it down, pressing the palm of Thor’s hand between his legs.

“I picked one of the rooms with a king bed.” He started. “Let’s go upstairs, and maybe you can find out just how much _I_ have missed _you_.”


End file.
